The present application relates to an inkjet recording medium and a coating composition for forming an inkjet recording medium. More specifically, the inkjet coating composition disclosed herein contains a multivalent salt and the resulting recording medium is particularly useful for high speed multi-color printing such as high speed inkjet printing.
Traditionally, commercial printing presses printed catalogs, brochures and direct mail using offset printing. However, advances in inkjet technology have led to increased penetration into commercial print shops. Inkjet technology provides a high-quality alternative to offset printing for improving response rates, reducing cost, and increasing demand for products. In addition to printing high quality variable images and text, these printers incorporate a roll-fed paper transport system that enables fast, high-volume printing. Inkjet technology is now being used for on-demand production of local magazines, newspapers, small-lot printing, textbooks, and transactional printing world wide.
Continuous inkjet systems are being developed that enable offset class quality, productivity, reliability and cost with the full benefits of digital printing for high volume commercial applications. These systems allow continuous inkjet printing to expand beyond the core base of transactional printers and secondary imprinting and into high volume commercial applications. Kodak's PROSPER Inkjet technology is one example of such a system.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a recording medium is described which provides fast drying times, high gloss and excellent image quality when printed using high speed inkjet devices used in commercial printing applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,803,224 entitled “Paper and Coating Medium for Multifunction Printing” (Schliesman, et al.) discloses an inkjet recording medium that is compatible with offset, inkjet, and laser printing. While the disclosed formulation works well with many commercial inkjet printers, it performs poorly with the KODAK PROSPER printer. The contents of the '224 patent are hereby incorporated by reference.